Right There All Along
by KaelynAnne
Summary: It was only supposed to be one night with no names but it led to an unexpected surprise. They worked together for years without ever knowing the connection they shared but once they discovered it they struggled with their relationship.
1. Strangers in the Night

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hart Hanson.

Right There All Along: Chapter One

**Halloween 2004**

She didn't know who he was and she honestly didn't give a damn. The things he was doing to her with his hands felt so good that she didn't ever want him to stop. This wasn't how she had originally intended to spend her Halloween but her best friend had insisted that they spend the holiday in New Orleans and so, after much insistence, she had reluctantly agreed. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the city it was just that a party like the one she had been dragged to wasn't really her style. At least it hadn't been until she met the guy who was currently pinning her against the wall of his hotel room.

His teeth scraped over her neck and she moaned loudly. She'd never felt anything this intense before and despite the fact that she lived her life by hard facts and scientific theories, she knew she never would again. Since the moment they'd met at the party the attraction between them had been intense and had refused to be ignored. Neither of them had any idea what the other looked like and they both preferred it that way. After tonight they would never see each other again and they wanted to keep things as simple as possible. No names, no faces, no getting to know each other. It was easier that way and right now, easy was best for both of them.

As he continued to lavish her throat and neck with hungry kisses she ripped his shirt open causing the buttons to fly all over the room. She wanted him, needed him, inside of her now. She wanted to spend all night in his bed but if he didn't take the initial edge off of her all consuming desire then she was going to explode.

He seemed to sense her need and ripped her dress so that he could finally make contact with her bare skin. She had the smoothest, softest skin he'd ever touched. He never wanted to stop. But her response to his touch and his growing erection were making it difficult to focus on the enchanting woman in front of him. He needed to be inside of her now. He couldn't wait any longer. They reached for the zipper on his pants at the same time and he had to fight to hold on to his control when her hand brushed against him.

He groaned as she pulled the zipper down then began tugging at his pants. Her eyes lit with dark amusement as he growled in frustration at her slow progress and less than a minute later his pants and boxers were on the floor and he had torn the skirt of her dress away from the corseted top. His eyes locked with hers momentarily and then he was thrusting inside of her. They both moaned at the contact and he stilled, giving her time to adjust. In the quiet that followed he leaned forward, again capturing her lips. As he hungrily devoured her mouth she arched against him, causing him to slide deeper into her. He growled into the kiss and began pounding into her at a frantic pace.

She surprised him by not only keeping pace with him but by matching each of his thrusts. Her actions increased the friction between their bodies and moved them toward release more quickly. As they moved together, she scraped her nails up and down his back. He didn't care that she was leaving deep scratches all he cared about was hearing her scream with release. His only thought at the moment was that he wanted to take her over the edge. And he was tantalizingly close to achieving that goal. Every time he thrust into her it was harder for him to pull out as her muscles tightened around him.

He'd never been inside anyone as tight her. She felt so good and she knew exactly how to respond and exactly what he needed. He slammed into her a final time and she tightened around him, crying out, arching against him, pulling him further inside and triggering his own release. She continued to claw at his back and he lowered his hands to her full breasts, cupping them and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Still in the throes of her climax she moaned and dropped her head forward onto his shoulder. He slid his hands down her body so that they lazily stroked her sides.

They were still breathing heavily when she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She wanted more. Needed more. And she could tell he did too. But being pinned against the wall wasn't exactly comfortable and she wanted to be able to explore his body and have him do the same to hers.

They hadn't spoken a word since they'd met at the party and it seemed that communication still wasn't necessary because all it took was a single look and he was lifting her off the floor and starting for the bedroom.

* * *

"And where were you last night?"

Temperance Brennan smiled guiltily at her best friend as she shut the door behind her then made her way to the bathroom. "I got lost?"

"Nice try but I know that look. You had sex." Angela Montenegro met her best friend's eyes in the mirror. "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

"Because I had sex with a stranger?"

"No, because you finally let loose. You had fun and you didn't put any restrictions on it. So what was his name? What did he look like?"

"I don't know his name or what he looked like. Neither of us ever took our masks off and we agreed to keep things impersonal. Besides, what are the odds that we'll ever see each other again?"

"Brennan, that's the whole point of learning each other's names. It's so that you can hook up again and continue to have incredible sex."

"How do you know the sex was incredible?"

Angela couldn't help rolling her eyes at her friend's comment. Sometimes even she forgot just how literal Brennan could be. "Sweetie, you don't stay out all night and come home looking like you do if the sex wasn't incredible. In fact, you don't stay out all night at all if the sex isn't incredible."

"Okay, fine. It was incredible. Are you happy now?"

"Delirious. But I still say you should have gotten his name. I want to meet the guy who can make you look as relaxed as you do right now." For the first time, Angela really took in her friend's appearance. "What happened to your dress?"

"He ripped it last night."

"He ripped off your clothes and you didn't get his name? We really have to work on your social skills."

"My social skills are fine, Angela. I went to the party, I had fun, I met a guy, and we spent one night together. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with that. It's what I've been encouraging you to do for years and I understand the whole mysterious one night stand thing but this guy clearly knows what you like in bed and that's why I think you should have gotten his name. But, you know, I could probably still track him down."

"How?"

"He works for the FBI."

Brennan looked down at the fleece pullover she'd taken from his room and for the first time, noticed the emblem emblazoned on the front. She felt slightly guilty for taking his clothes but the location of the rip in her dress had made it impossible for her to put it back on so that she could get back to her room. "We're not searching the FBI database, Ange."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm serious. It was one night and I want to leave it at that. Can you do that?"

"I can do that, sweetie. Now, come on. Get in the shower so we can go grab breakfast. I'm starving and I want to hear more about your FBI guy."

Brennan groaned in exasperation as she turned the water on. "Fine, but I want details on everything you did last night."

"My night wasn't nearly as interesting as yours was."

"I'll be the judge of that."


	2. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

Right There All Along: Chapter Two

**November 2004**

Brennan had been staring at the article in front of her for the last twenty minutes and only managed to read the first sentence. Normally an article like the one she was trying to read would have had her complete attention no matter what the circumstances but at the moment she was so tired that the words were blurring together and she couldn't make sense of them. Then there was the headache that had started after lunch and progressively gotten worse. She would have attributed her symptoms to stress but her life hadn't been all that stressful lately.

Angela, who had been passing by her best friend's office on her way to another part of the Jeffersonian, stopped when she saw Brennan still sitting at her desk. "Sweetie, why are you still here?"

"Because I have work to do. I can't just leave."

"When you're feeling as bad as you obviously do, you can. I can tell by the look on your face that your headache has gotten worse and you can barely keep your eyes open. Go home and get some sleep. See if that helps any."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you take the rest of the week off."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You deserve it, Bren. You work harder than anyone else here and you've built up an insane amount of vacation time because you never take a sick day. Do me a favor and take a break, okay? Working yourself into the ground isn't going to make whatever it is you've got go away."

Brennan nodded and reluctantly closed the magazine. "Okay, you win. I'll go home."

"Wow. If you're giving in that easily you must really feel bad."

"You have no idea."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. You know, get checked out and make sure that this is nothing serious?"

"Ange, I'm fine okay? It's probably just the flu."

"Whatever you say."

Brennan smiled as she stood up and reached for her coat. "I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine." As she pulled her coat on, her hand brushed against her breast and she hissed in a breath.

"Bren, what is it?"

"Nothing. My breasts are just really tender."

"Okay, the last time I checked that wasn't a flu symptom. Sweetie, please go to the doctor."

"Angela, I don't—"

"If you don't go, I'll take you myself."

"I'll go tomorrow. Is that enough to get you off my back?"

"Yes, thank you."

Brennan sighed tiredly as she hooked her purse over her shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're tired, you're in pain, and you spend way too much time here. And it's okay, we all have our bitchy moments."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"No way. I don't care what the doctor says. I don't want to see you in this office or in the lab for at least two days. Rest and try to have some fun."

"I'll try."

* * *

Seeley Booth rubbed a hand tiredly over his face as finished the report on his latest case. He'd been working as late as possible since coming back from New Orleans so it was his own fault that he was so tired but any time he slept, his dreams were invaded by images of the woman he'd met at Halloween. There had been several mornings since then when he'd woken up with clear evidence of the content of his dreams. He had, however, been lucky enough not to embarrass himself publicly yet. But if he kept dreaming about his mystery woman he knew it wouldn't be long before he did.

"Booth, you coming?"

He looked up to see Eric Jensen standing in the doorway of his office. "Where?"

"Dude, what is with you lately?"

Booth shook his head and vaguely remembered making plans to go to lunch with a few of his colleagues that morning. "It's nothing. Lunch, right? Let's go. I'm starving."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Booth let out a sigh and looked up at his friend. "Has my behavior started affecting my performance at work?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, okay? Just let it go." When Eric opened his mouth to protest, Booth growled and the younger man promptly shut his mouth. "Good choice."

As they left his office Booth tried to make sense of his behavior lately but he couldn't. He didn't know anything about the woman he'd met in New Orleans except that she had blue eyes but he didn't want to tell anyone about her because his memory of her was his and no one else's. It sounded crazy and it didn't make sense, even to him, but it was the way he felt. That night had been incredible and he didn't want to share it with anyone. And even if he did want to share his experience with someone, it wouldn't be Eric. He was still too young to understand the allure of spending a single night with an anonymous woman and then keeping the experience from everyone.

Booth groaned quietly and shook his head. He had to stop this. He was going to lose his mind if kept thinking like this. It wasn't serving any purpose except to deprive him of sleep and Eric was right about one thing. Eventually thinking about this woman would start affecting his job. He had to stop thinking about her but he couldn't because that night had been unforgettable and he'd felt some kind of pull to her. It hadn't been love, he wouldn't go that far, but it had definitely been something.

* * *

"Alright, sweetie, what's so important that I had to drop everything and rush over here?" Angela demanded as she let herself into Brennan's apartment. "Bren, where are you?" She made her way through the apartment, finally coming to a stop in the bathroom where her best friend was sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding a home pregnancy test. "What does it say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, sweetie." Angela moved to sit down beside Brennan. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've never thought about having children and after the way I grew up I'm not so sure that I want to."

"That doesn't change what's happening now. You have to decide what you're going to do."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I called you. That's why I didn't go out and get destroyed when I realized that I was late."

Angela was quiet for several minutes, trying to make sense of her best friend's confusing statement. "Wasted, sweetie. You didn't get wasted."

"Angela."

"I'm sorry. It's so not the right time to correct you."

"I don't know what to do, Ange. I don't know how I should feel about this. I don't know anything."

"Bren, that's not true. You know everything."

Brennan shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "Not this time. This situation has taken everything away from me. For the first time in my life, I feel completely insecure."

"And maybe a little unsure?"

Brennan smiled through her tears and laid her head on Angela's shoulder. "A lot unsure. I know it isn't fair for me to drag you into this but I didn't know who else to call."

"Best friends provide advice and support in any situation. It's part of the job description."

"How do I know what the right decision is? What if I make a decision and then regret it later?"

"All I can do is provide advice. The rest is up to you."

"I don't know. Everything is so confusing because my heart is telling me one thing but my head is telling me another."

"I'm going to tell you to do something that may be a little hard for you but if you want to make the best decision you have to do it."

Brennan nodded as she wiped her tears away. "I'll do anything to clear up some of the confusion I'm feeling."

"I know you've always favored science and facts and statistics but this is a situation where you need to listen to your heart. Even if you make the decision that your head tells you to, you need to take what your heart is telling you into consideration. It's important, Bren, and it may eliminate some of the pain of making your decision. Just think about all your choices and make the one that's best for you."

"Follow my heart?"

"Follow your heart. I know it's going to be difficult for you, but it's something you need to do."

"I can do it. I have to."


	3. Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

Right There All Along: Chapter Three

**April 2005**

Brennan couldn't remember the last time her back had been so sore. In fact, she wasn't sure it ever had been. But then again, she'd never been pregnant before. She had spent weeks weighing all of her options and finally decided to raise the baby herself. It wouldn't be easy but she could manage. And it wasn't like she would really be alone. She knew that Angela would help any way she could and Dr. Goodman had already worked out a way for her to take maternity leave and keep her position at the Jeffersonian. Brennan was well aware that she would have to scale back her hours once she had the baby but she loved her work and she didn't want to completely give it up.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm glad you're still here."

"Do you need my help with something, Dr. Goodman?" she questioned, looking up from the lab report in front of her.

"Actually, I want to introduce you to someone. Dr. Brennan, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. Agent Booth, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Why is he here?"

Booth raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Goodman. "Is she always so…welcoming?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Goodman said, quickly exiting Brennan's office. He'd known as soon as Booth arrived what Brennan's reaction would be and he wasn't going to stick around for the explosion. He hadn't been appointed head of the Jeffersonian because he was stupid.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

Booth sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets. This wasn't going to be easy. He'd been warned about Dr. Brennan's attitude but he had dismissed the warnings as exaggerations. Now he wished he had paid them more heed. "Look, I'm not any happier about being here than you are but my office needs your help with a case."

"What's so different about this case? The FBI's been solving cases for years without my help. Why now?"

"I don't know why. These orders came directly from my boss so I didn't think it would be wise to question them. So what do you say?"

"I can't." She knew she should probably elaborate but since she didn't anticipate seeing him again there was no reason for him to know that she was pregnant. It wasn't relevant to their conversation and since they wouldn't be working together, it wouldn't affect anything.

"Are you going to give me a reason?" Brennan only raised an eyebrow and Booth suddenly felt like a scolded five-year-old. "Look, I need to tell my boss something and a simple "no" isn't going to cut it."

She let out a sigh and resisted the urge to rest a hand on her growing belly. "Tell him I wasn't interested. I have a full work load here and I can't afford to split my time."

"These people are dead."

"And some of them have families that haven't stopped searching and would like answers. Closure. You should understand that as well as I do, Agent Booth."

The way she said his name sounded condescending and Booth didn't like it. He'd only known her for two minutes but he already knew that Temperance Brennan was unlike anyone else he'd ever met. "I do understand that but you need to understand that Cullen is relentless. He isn't going to give up easily."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I have no interest in being loaned out to the FBI. I prefer to work here in the lab. If there's nothing else you can go."

Booth stood rooted to his spot for several minutes, shocked by the woman in front of him. He'd never been dismissed like that before and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" she questioned, her icy tone matching the expression in her eyes.

"No. I was just leaving." He made it to the doorway before we turned around, shooting a cocky smile her way. "I'll see you later, Bones."

She growled quietly at his nickname for her then turned back to her work. She didn't understand how she could find someone so arrogant so damn attractive. Brennan groaned and let her head fall against the back of her chair as she closed her eyes. Now that the thought had crossed her mind she couldn't help picturing Booth without his shirt on. Damn pregnancy hormones. She groaned softly as one of her hands absently settled on her belly.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Angela asked, concern coloring her voice as she entered her best friend's office.  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated."

"Does this have anything to do with the guy I passed outside your office?"

"Agent Booth? He's definitely the source of my current frustration."

"He'd be the source of my frustration too."

Brennan tried to glare at her friend, but she couldn't. "That's not what I meant."

"So what did Agent Booth want?"

"The FBI wants to recruit me to work with him on a case. I told him I wasn't interested."

"Did you tell him you were pregnant?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Well, it would be a valid reason for you not to work with him."

"My personal life is none of his business. Besides, I'm never going to see him again so it would have been pointless to tell him."

"I wouldn't count on never seeing him. If the FBI wants to recruit you badly enough to send a messenger they aren't going to give up. You'll see him again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's FBI. They're relentless, sweetie. They don't give up until they get what they want and they want you."

* * *

Booth sank into his chair and groaned in frustration. He'd had no idea that one woman could be so damn stubborn. It frustrated him to no end but at the same time he admired her ability to stand firm. She was definitely one of a kind.

"How did it go?" Cullen asked.

"She's refusing to work with us."

"I told you it wouldn't be easy. Did she say why she refused?"

"She said she already a full work load and she wasn't going to split her focus."

"Dr. Brennan is dedicated to her work but we could really use her expertise on this case."

"You want me to go back there?"

"I know it wasn't a pleasant experience but I don't think we'll be able to solve this case without her."

"So you do want me to go back."

"Sorry, Agent Booth, but sometimes you have to take one for the team."

Booth winced as Cullen's comment hit a little too close to home. He didn't think about his past as a sniper often but every once in a while he did. He didn't relive it through flashbacks like he used to but he did still suffer through the painful emotions that his former career caused him. "Fine, but you better give me a bullet proof vest this time."

"She's tough, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"The best advice I can give you is to wait a few days and then approach her again. Maybe she'll be more agreeable the second time around."

"I'm not banking on that."

"Smart man."

Booth smiled and leaned back in his chair as his boss left him alone. There had to be a way to get her to agree to work with them. Everyone had a weak spot he just had to find hers. But it wouldn't be easy. He knew just from spending five minutes with her that she would probably be resistant to the way he usually got what he wanted so he would have to try another angle. There was only one way he could get the information he needed and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed Goodman's number. He'd prefer not to have any interaction with anyone from the Jeffersonian but Cullen wasn't leaving him much of a choice and he was right. They needed someone with Brennan's expertise for this case. He only hoped that he wouldn't regret making this phone call or trying again to get Dr. Brennan to work with him.

He got the feeling that she could make things very uncomfortable for him if he got on her nerves and that was the last thing he needed. His job was hard enough as it was without some pissed off anthropologist seeking revenge because he'd come crashing into her life and disrupted it. Hell, she probably knew how to kill him and make it look like an accident.

Booth forced himself to ignore the probability of that happening and prayed that he could make it through this investigation with his life and his dignity.

* * *

"I'll work the case but I have a few conditions."

Booth raised an eyebrow. She really was a force to be reckoned with. "You're giving me conditions?"

Brennan nodded and didn't bother to hide her smile. "I'm not going out in the field. You bring the evidence and anything else I need to me, stay off the platform and out of my office, don't come to the lab unless it's absolutely necessary. After this case is over, we never contact each other again."

"Deal."

"Really? That easily."

"That easily, except for the last one."

"What? You've been solving cases without me for how long and now that I agree to help with one suddenly I'm indispensable?"

"Hey, I'm not any happier about this than you are but my boss has suddenly decided that your skills are invaluable."

"I'll consider it."

"That's better than the way this went the first time."

"Don't get cocky, Agent Booth. I could still change my mind."

He would love nothing more than for her to throw him out of her office and tell him to never come back. Sometime between their first meeting and this one she had turned into an absolute bitch. He couldn't wait to get out of her office and solve this case because after it was over he was going to request a transfer so that he'd never have to chance working with her again.

He'd been partnered with people he didn't get along with and even people who had an attitude problem but Brennan took the aloof and bitchy act to a whole new level and if he had to be around her for an extended period of time he would wind up needing to be admitted to the psych ward.

"Alright, I'll back off. I just wanted to make sure that you were forewarned." She narrowed her eyes and, out of sheer reflex, he took a step back. Damn. That look could have been a lethal weapon. "I'll call you when we have more evidence."

"Great."

"Great. I'll talk to you later, Bones."

She groaned and slammed her hand onto her desk. "Don't call me that. My name is Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Hey, sweetie, sorry to interrupt but Zach—Hi, I'm Angela Montenegro."

Booth smiled and shook the hand that she held out to him. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Montenegro. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Right. Bren was telling me about you earlier but she neglected to mention your good looks."

"Ange, what were you saying about Zach?"

"Oh, right. He found something that you might want to look at."

"I'll be there as soon as Agent Booth leaves."

"Which is right now. I have evidence to gather."

"So you agreed to work with him?" Angela asked, watching Booth leave the room.

Brennan shook her head as she stood up. "Stop gloating."


	4. Wage Your War

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Hart Hanson.

Author's Note: The response to this story has been amazing and I appreciate all of the reviews. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story and if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to express them and I'll see what I can do.

Right There All Along: Chapter Four

**April 2005**

"What did I tell you about coming to my office?"

"Look, I'm not anymore thrilled about his than you are, but they need you out at the site."

Brennan looked up and shot him a scathing look. "I told you I'm not going out in the field. What part of that can't you understand?"

Booth barely managed to keep from growling in frustration. "I understood everything you said earlier, but the techs don't know what you want shipped back here."

"Then I'll send my assistant."

"They requested you. Why are you so adamant about not going out in the field?"

"I'm pregnant!" She surprised herself with the volume of her words and blinked to hold back the tears suddenly welling in her tears. She hated the effect her elevated hormones had on her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it's none of your damn business. I saw no reason to tell you when this is the only time we'll be working together."

This woman was going to be the death of him. Booth was absolutely sure of it. "You should have told me. We don't even allow pregnant cops at the crime scene because of the chemicals that are used."

"I told you before, take my assistant. He'll know what to do."

"Is there—"

"Agent Booth, please just go. There's nothing else for us to discuss."

He raised an eyebrow and stood, silently watching her for several moments. Pregnancy usually softened women but apparently, in this case, that wasn't true. "If you need—"

"What I need is for you to leave so I can get back to work."

Sighing, Booth turned and left her office finally leaving her alone.

When he was gone, Brennan let out a deep breath. As much as she was frustrated by him, she also found herself attracted to him. Damn pregnancy hormones. The last thing she wanted was to notice his eyes or his smile or anything else about him. But the thing that really got to her was the smell of his cologne. It drew her in, had since the first time they'd met a week ago.

She groaned and let her head fall against the back of her chair. Thinking about Seeley Booth's assets wasn't helping anything, certainly not her resolution to find him annoying. She didn't want to work with the FBI and she didn't want him thinking that because she had agreed to one case this was going to become a regular occurrence.

It wasn't, she told herself resolutely. She didn't start working at the Jeffersonian so that she could be loaned out to the FBI. She worked with bones, not people. She wasn't good with people and she had no desire to suddenly try and polish her social skills.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Booth smiled and swung his son into his arms. He wasn't supposed to have Parker for another week and a half and his ex wasn't the kind of woman who was generous enough to let him have extra, unscheduled visitation. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?"

"We were on our way home and he insisted that we stop here so that he could give you the picture he painted today," Rebecca replied.

That explained it. Not even Rebecca could resist when Parker begged her to let him have his way. "Well this is a nice surprise and it's just what I needed."

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea."

Rebecca smiled and handed Booth the picture that Parker had painted at daycare. "Maybe this will help a little more."

"Wow. Did you do this all by yourself, buddy?"

Parker nodded proudly and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I did. I even wrote my name."

"You did a really good job and you know what? As soon as I get home, this is going on my refrigerator."

"Really?"

"Really." Booth pressed a kiss to his son's head and wished that it was that easy to communicate with everyone. It would definitely make his job a lot easier.

"Daddy, can I stay with you tonight?"

"As much as I would like that, I have to work late tonight." He hated lying to his son but he really didn't want to get into yet another fight with Rebecca and this was the easiest way to avoid that.

"Can't you do it later?"

"I wish I could but it's really important and I need to finish it as soon as I can."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Parker, Daddy has to work but you can stay with him in a couple of weeks," Rebecca said.

"I want to stay with him tonight."

"Don't give your mom a hard time," Booth interjected. "We can spend more time together later."

Rebecca shot him a grateful look but he only shrugged. He hated that he couldn't spend more time with his son but there was nothing he could do to fix things. He'd tried to secure his parental rights but she had refused and because of that they found themselves in their current situation. "I'll call you in a couple of days, okay?"

Parker readily agreed and placed a sloppy kiss on his father's cheek. "Okay, Daddy."

"Good. Now go with your mom and be good." Booth put Parker down then watched his son and Rebecca leave. He wished that he and his ex had a better relationship if only so he could spend more time with his little boy, especially now that his job was more stressful than it had been in years. Temperance Brennan was going to be the death of him if he didn't figure out a way to work with her and not be constantly annoyed. Maybe he could talk to Angela. She seemed to be good friends with the incredibly difficult scientist and could probably offer him some insight.

* * *

"Damn it!" Brennan impatiently brought her fist down full force on her keyboard not caring that she could have broken the expensive piece of equipment. It seemed that her computer was out to make her life a living hell today. Normally, she would have handled it much more calmly but since she was pregnant her emotions were running on high and she had quickly become frustrated and was now currently on the verge of crying.

She hated that her elevated hormones seemed to have taken over her life but at this point, there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was hope that once she had the baby, they would return to normal.

"Hey, what did that keyboard ever do to you?" Booth questioned from his position in the doorway. He'd been there for the last five minutes, silently watching her and waiting for the right time to make his presence known. Apparently that time was now, before she destroyed her computer.

Brennan turned and shot a glare at the man who had once again invited himself into her office. "Did I ask for your input?"

"Since you didn't know I was here I would have to say no."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were doing on the case but now I'm thinking I should run interference for your poor, defenseless computer."

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"You're never in the mood for anyone's jokes."

His words hadn't been meant to hurt her, she knew that but since she was already on edge they proved to be her breaking point and she took both of them by surprise when she promptly burst into tears. Brennan was absolutely horrified and Booth didn't exactly seem to be comfortable either.

After several moments, he finally moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head but for once made no effort to move away from him. If she was honest with herself, having someone besides Angela concerned about her was nice.

He gently pulled her up out of her chair and into the circle of his arms. "I know it has to be hard being pregnant and single but you're not alone. You have Angela and if you want, you can always talk to me. I really didn't mean to upset you. I was just…" Booth trailed off, not sure how to explain the comment that had caused her tears. All he knew was that he hadn't meant to make her cry. Unsure of what else to do, he simply rubbed her back and murmured comforting words.

It took several more minutes, but finally her sobs turned to watery sniffles and she awkwardly pulled out of his surprisingly comfortable embrace. She blushed slightly when she saw the tear stains she'd left on his shirt. "I'm really sorry about that," she apologized quietly.

"No big deal."

"But it is. At least for me. I never do that."

He shrugged and before he could really think about what he was doing, he reached out and wiped away a stray tear. "You're pregnant. You're entitled to an emotional outburst every once in a while."

"You're being really nice to me and I've been nothing but a bitch to you since we met."

He shrugged and offered her a lopsided smile. "Consider crying pregnant women as one of my weaknesses."

She managed a small smile and brushed away the last of her tears. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, so I'm going to let you get cleaned up and I'll call later to check on the case."

She nodded and watched him go as she sat back down. She was definitely embarrassed by her emotional display but it had been a kind of epiphany for her. Maybe she should be a little nicer to him. He wasn't used to working with people who spent all day in a lab with dead bodies. He preferred action and tense interrogations so this was as hard on him as it was on her. It didn't mean she was anymore thrilled about this sudden partnership with the FBI but she could have been paired with someone much, much worse than Seeley Booth.


End file.
